fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
D.J. Tanner-Fuller
Donna Jo "D.J." Margaret Fuller (née Tanner) (born February 9th, 1977), is the oldest Tanner sister in Full House.''She is now the main protagonist on the Netflix original show, ''Fuller House. She is the older sister of Stephanie and Michelle Tanner, and the mother of Jackson, Max, and Tommy Jr. Fuller (named after his father). Her husband, Tommy Fuller, died before the events of season 1, making D.J. a widow. Since then, Stephanie and D.J.'s best friend, Kimmy have moved in to help D.J. get back on her feet. In season 1, D.J. reunites with Steve, her old high school boyfriend, who still loves her. D.J. kindly rejects him as she doesn't feel ready to be in a relationship yet. She eventually meets her new coworker Matt, who ends up being her boyfriend. This causes a love triangle that makes up most of D.J.'s season 1 storyline. In the season finale, D.J. decides to chose neither Steve or Matt. She is portrayed by Candace Cameron Bure. Appearance Physical Appearance D.J. has naturally blonde hair, blue eyes, and light skin. It was revealed in "Wedding or Not Here We Come", that D.J. gets highlights and lowlights in her hair. So, though she has naturally darker-blonde hair, she has lighter-blonde streaks throughout her hair. She most often wears her hair down, and curls it, though there have been some occasions where she wears her hair up, in a high bun, such as when D.J. is leaving for Japan. Fashion Style D.J. most often wears casual-preppy clothing. Nothing too casual, and nothing too fancy on regular occasions. She very often wears jewelry as an accessory, such as necklaces, earrings, and bracelets. In "Funner House" when D.J., Kimmy, and Stephanie head out to Euphoria to have fun and let loose, that D.J. is not comfortable wearing short dresses, saying, "I don't know if I should be tugging this thing down, or pulling it up". You can see more of D.J.'s fashion-style here. Characteristics D.J. is a true mom at heart. Her kids are her first priority, and she aspires to be the perfect mom her children deserve ("I just hope I can give you the beautiful life you deserve." -"Our Very First Show, Again"). She often feels guilty when about to break bad news to her kids, and usually bribes them to get them in a better mood before she breaks the news. This is first seen in the second episode of the series, "Moving Day", when she has to tell Jackson that Kimmy and her daughter, Ramona moving in with them (in which she makes him a special breakfast). This is also shown in the first episode of season 3 ("Best Summer Ever"), where she has to tell Jackson that he is going to Summer School (in which she packs him an iTunes gift card with his lunch). .]] In the season 1 episode, "The Legend of El Explosivo", D.J. downloads an app called "Mothers Intuition" to track Jackson, making sure he is not hanging out with Bobby Popko (who she thinks is a bad influence). This episode shows how D.J. can be a little over-protective when it comes to her kids. She also seems to over-do things sometimes, like in the season 3 episode, "Break a Leg" where D.J. decides to be Stephanie's life coach, but ends up accidentally breaking Stephanie's leg in the process. Ever since D.J. was young, she wanted to be a veterinarian, and it is shown in Fuller House, that D.J. now works as a veterinarian at Harmon-Fuller Pet Care. And she is thrilled when in the season 3 episode, "M-m-m-My Ramona" Jackson gains interest in the idea of being a veterinarian like her. She is quite similar to Danny Tanner in the original Full House ''series, as she is a single, widowed parent of three children. Like Danny, you also see her grow as a person, and try to date other people. D.J. started off in a love triangle in season 1, when both Steve, her high school love, and Matt. In the season 1 finale, D.J. decided that she doesn't want to choose either of them, and she needs more time before she can be in another committed relationship. In season 2, we learn that D.J. has made a decision on who she wants to be with, but before she can tell Matt and Steve, she finds out that they both got girlfriends, and D.J. decides to not tell them, as they are now both taken. It was later revealed that she was going to choose Steve over Matt. However, later in the season, while Steve gets engaged to his girlfriend, Matt dumps his girlfriend to be with D.J., making Matt and D.J. an official couple. In season 3B, D.J. and Matt are still together, much like season 2, however, in season 3B, D.J. and Matt share their first 'I love you's. In the mid-season finale of season 3, it is revealed that Matt plans to propose to D.J. in Japan. Once in Japan, Matt proposes to D.J., and she says yes. However, D.J. is still conflicted on whether or not she still loves Steve. At Steve's wedding, halfway through his vows, Steve decides that he can't marry C.J., because he just doesn't feel the same way. C.J. is very distraught by this, and storms off. Matt decides to tell everyone that him and D.J. are engaged, but while Matt is telling everyone, D.J. cuts him off telling him that she doesn't think they should go through with this, and that she doesn't think this feels right. This marks the end of Matt and D.J.'s relationship. Later on during the season, D.J. and Steve realize that they still have feelings for each other and agree to get together in one month (as they do not want to seem like they are just immediately moving on from their previous relationships). Relationships [[Stephanie Tanner|'Stephanie Tanner']] '(Younger sister)' Stephanie is D.J.'s younger sister. Although they don't fight as much now as when they were younger, they still bicker quite a bit. But the sisterly love is still there. D.J. has always been very supportive of Stephanie, and has always been there for her in good and bad times, and vise versa. Such as when Stephanie revealed to D.J. in season 1 that she can't have children, in which the whole family was there to comfort her. And when it was revealed in season 3 that she has a small chance at having children, D.J. is very supportive and happy that Stephanie might be able to be a mom. It was revealed in "Love is in the Air", that Stephanie hopes that D.J. will end up with Matt. ''For more about their relationship, see: Sisters [[Kimmy Gibbler|'Kimmy Gibbler']] (Best Friend) Kimmy is D.J.'s oldest and best friend. They have been best friends since way back in Full House, ''and their friendship stands now that Kimmy and her daughter Ramona have moved in. They very occasionally have fights, but rarely anything major. Kimmy is also very supportive in getting D.J. back out there and dating again. She has signed D.J. up for dating websites, and even makes bets with Stephanie with whom D.J. will end up with. It was revealed in "Love is in the Air", that Kimmy hopes that D.J. will end up with Steve. [[Jackson Fuller|'Jackson']], [[Max Fuller|'Max']], and [[Tommy Fuller Jr.|'Tommy']] '(Children)' D.J. is a very loving and supportive mother to all of her children. It is seen in some episodes that she sometimes feels guilty when delivering bad news to her children. Such as when the Gibbler's were moving in with them, (and she knew Jackson would take the news badly) and she made him a special breakfast and a milkshake before she broke the news to him. Max often thinks of himself as the 'favorite child' however D.J. always tells him that she loves them all the same. In "A Tommy Tale" it is revealed that Tommy Jr. is behind on his speech skills for his age, and needs extra help in that category. D.J. feels responsible for this, as she thinks she hasn't been helping him enough with all of the Matt and Steve stuff going on in her life. Romantic Relationships [[Tommy Fuller|'Tommy Fuller']]' ' '(Deceased husband) ' Tommy Fuller is D.J.'s husband, whom died trying to save a small girl from a fire (as he was a firefighter). He is the father of D.J.'s three children, and died not long after Tommy was born. There is no visual photos of him and D.J., but from a photo in the Fuller home, we know what he looked like. [[Steve Hale|'Steve Hale']] '(Boyfriend)' Steve and D.J. were high school sweethearts in ''Full House, and throughout the show they are seen in a relationship (except when they broke up on the show). Once Steve came back for Fuller House, it was very obvious that he wanted D.J. back in his life, and even asks D.J. if she is ready to start dating again. At the end of the season D.J. doesn't choose Matt or Steve, as she needed more time. In season 2, D.J. tells Kimmy and Stephanie that she has made a decision. However, before she can tell them, she finds out that they both have girlfriends. It is later revealed that she would have chose Steve, because of their history. However, as Steve gets engaged to his girlfriend, Matt breaks up with his to be with D.J., making Mat and D.J. and official couple. In season 3, on the plane to Steve's wedding, D.J. puts on a sleep mask, when Kimmy and Steve switch seats, and D.J., thinking that Kimmy is still next to her, talks about how she still has feelings for Steve, and how she feels like she is loosing her soulmate. Steve is surprised by this, but decides not to tell her that he heard her until they get to Japan. In Japan however, Steve cannot tell her, as he sees Matt propose to D.J., and D.J. say yes. At the wedding, Steve realizes while he is in the middle of his vows, that he is in love with D.J. and he tells C.J. (his fiance) that he can't marry her. C.J. is distraught by this and she runs off with her daughter, Rose. Matt then decides to tell everyone that him and D.J. are engaged, but D.J. cuts him off telling him that she doesn't think she can do this, as it just doesn't feel right. Matt is very sad by this, but agrees and then leaves. This marks the end of Matt and D.J.'s romantic relationship. D.J. and Steve then talk afterwards on what this means for their relationship. They decide to get together in one month, as to not be disrespectful to their recently ended relationship partners. For more about their relationship, see: Dteve [[Matt Harmon|'Matt Harmon']] (Ex-Boyfriend - Co-worker) Matt Harmon is a former boyfriend of D.J., however, they are currently exes, due to D.J. wanting to be with Steve. They met when Matt started working at Harmon-Fuller Pet Care (formally, Harmon Pet Care), and they grew closer and closer, before their first kiss in the episode "The Not-So-Great Escape" in season one. They were dating from that episode, to "A Giant Leap", when Steve kisses D.J., and D.J. says that she needs time to think about who she is going to pick. In, "Love is in the Air", D.J. decides to not pick either Matt or Steve, because she still doesn't feel quite ready to date. In season two, when D.J. finally makes a decision between Matt and Steve, she finds out that both Matt and Steve now have girlfriends. It was revealed that D.J. was going to pick Steve, but due to Matt breaking up with his girlfriend to be with D.J., D.J. began dating Matt, while Steve got engaged to his girlfriend, C.J. Harbenberger. Throughout most of season two, Matt and D.J. are dating. In season 3, Matt and D.J.'s relationship grows, as in the premiere episode, "Welcome Back", Matt and D.J. exchange 'I love yous' for the first time. In the mid-season finale, it is revealed that Matt plans to propose to D.J. while in Japan, but it is also revealed that D.J. still has feelings for Steve. In Japan, Matt proposes to D.J., and she says yes, but tells Stephanie and Kimmy, that she doesn't feel entirely right about it. At Steve's wedding, after Steve decides not to marry C.J., Matt decides to announce that him and D.J. are engaged, but before Matt can finish, D.J. tells him that she doesn't think she can do this, and their romantic relationship ends. For more about their relationship, see: Datt Quotes "Our Very First Show, Again" Name Donna '''/ Jo Fuller '''Gender: Feminine Usage: English Pronounced: DAHN-ə * From Italian donna meaning "lady". It is also used as a feminine form of DONALD. Trivia * It was revealed in "Happy New Year, Baby" that D.J. would have picked Steve, but sadly, in the time she took to think, he started dating, and eventually got engaged to C.J.. However, she states that she is still happy with Matt. * In the episode "Wedding or Not Here We Come", Steve overhears a confessions from D.J., who is unaware she is next to Steve due to wearing a sleep mask and headphones, saying that she is upset her soulmate is getting married and she would have picked him, revealing she does still have feelings for Steve. * She was born on February 9th, 1977. * D.J., along with the rest of the main cast, has appeared in every single episode to date. Appearances Fuller House Season 1 *"Our Very First Show, Again" *"Moving Day" *"Funner House" *"The Not-So-Great Escape" *"Mad Max" *"The Legend of El Explosivo" *"Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party" *"Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks" *"War of the Roses" *"A Giant Leap" *"Partnerships in the Night" *"Save the Dates" *"Love is in the Air" Season 2 *"Welcome Back" *"Mom Interference" *"Ramona's Not-So-Epic First Kiss" *"Curse of Tanner Manor" *"Doggy Daddy" *"Fuller Thanksgiving" *"Girl Talk" *"A Tangled Web" *"Glazed and Confused" *"New Kids in the House" *"DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion" *"Nutcrackers" *"Happy New Year, Baby" Season 3 *"Best Summer Ever" *"Break a Leg" *"Declarations of Independence" *"My Little Hickey" *"Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting" *"M-m-m-My Ramona" *"Say Yes to the Dress" *"Maybe Baby" *"Wedding or Not Here We Come" *"My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding" *"Troller Coaster" *"Fast Times at Bayview High" *"A Tommy Tale" *"Surrogate City" *"Soul Sisters" *"Happily Ever After" *"Fullers in a Fog" *"Here Comes the Sun" Awards |-| 2016= |-| 2016= References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Tanners Category:Fullers Category:Females Category:Mother Category:A to Z Category:Parents Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Adults Category:Images Category:Fuller House Characters Category:Full House Characters Category:Full House Category:Fuller House